patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Ethical Reality Climax Saga
About This This Saga is center around the Protection Agency and Overwatch in War against the Villainous Alliance, Who their genesis member "Jami" trapped every hero in her own version of Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax. A Giant Gameshow of Survivor where everyone in a killing war. Can the team stop Jami before becoming the victims of the many traps and monsters to everything? What Happen Since the Conclusion of the Jami Saga, when Sanford escapes the building & Deimos escapes from the stomach of the Giant Serpent, by cutting & slicing the snake open from the inside, the two partners proceeds to put a stop to Jami's Madness by helping other heroes & citizens & slaying monsters along the way. Meanwhile while the Villainous Alliance are excited, all but Reaper, who he has his eye on Jami, since her motives of intelligence & technology working too well, reminds Reaper of the betrayal by her former Talon member, Sombra. Reaper begins to have suspicions about Jami's true motives, since her progress of helping her teammate she has become too successful & too great & Reaper feels that it might be too good to be true, knowing that everyone has their flaws. While Sanford & Deimos calls & found Mei, her Soul was suddenly got stolen by a Witch on a broomstick, but Sanford shoots it down & the two partners proceeds to go after the witch, carrying Mei's body, only to battle a Giant Serpent. Meanwhile Tracer finds Patricia, Zaktan, Vezok, Avak, Reidak, Hakann, Thok & Junkrat & quickly escapes from the monsters by blinking away to safety. During the boss battle, Sanford & Deimos blast at the weakened scales of the Giant Serpent & shoots at the exposed skin, cutting & killing the giant snake & taking the scales to rebuild as defensive armor & shields & continues on to find Mei. Next D.Va & Mercy found Jack, Layla, Sally, Bunnie & Tina doing their best to survive, only to be ambushed by Reaper who kills Mercy & injures D.Va, but was quickly stopped by Jack who spindashes Reaper in the ribs, due to Jack's super speed, almost equal to Sonic's speed, which causes Reaper to use Death Blossom to escape & regroup. Meanwhile Sanford & Deimos are inside a room with a Super Charged Voodoo & the fight was very hard & brutal for the both partners, but manages to hang on & defeats Voodoo, not only suppressing her super powers & her Saints Flow, But also freezing & capturing her in the process. Meanwhile Zarya teams up with Sonic, Vector, Applejack, EggPlankton & Nack during that time. Since then, Zarya's team come across the Witch from earlier & begins to battle the monster with the help of EggPlankton's digging, dodging, chain yanking & a whole lot of sunlight to save Mei's Soul, Applejack & later Sonic, defeating the Witch for good. Now Zarya's team continues on while Zarya & Applejack takes good careful of Mei's Soul, who hides under Applejack's hat. Meanwhile, Archer calls Jami of the bad news that despite using the maze to catch the heroes off guard, but they quickly adapting & regrouping in bigger groups to create an Hero Army, not even the Monsters stand a chance alone or small groups, even the Soul Stealing Witch fails miserably. Jami tries to get Archer to never lose hope, but Archer suddenly goes into a rage, almost accepting the fact that's the villains never stand a chance against the heroes, who have always wins against evil, almost getting Jami to feel even more stressed with bigger plans on her own. However Archer also explains that they will never accomplish their missions with a Giant hero Army beginning to form to hinder & shrink their chances & suggest to think outside the box, while Archer calms down & releases the Giant Sasquatch, his back up plan is to feed the monsters with Saints Flow to supercharge them as much as Archer, Tanya, Reaper & Voodoo does. Jami's accepts the plan & Archer proceeds with the plan & continues hunting with Tanya, unaware of Jami's last resort plan stored for later, which brings about the Ancient One. During that time, Zarya was taken down by the supercharged team, which causes Applejack, who has Zarya's gun, Soul & body, Sonic, Vector, EggPlankton & Nack to fall back & retreat for the moment to figure out what's going on. Meanwhile, D.Va's team finally arrives back at Layla's House to begin making the 1-Up Potions, only for D.Va to be grabbed & have her spine & back crushed by the Giant Sasquatch & while Layla continues making the potions, Jack, Sally, Bunnie & Tina quickly climbs up the tall 100 meter building, 25 meters at a time in a classic 1980s style of Donkey Kong, with a mix of modern in a situation. While climbing to the top, Layla returns to distract the monster, while the heroes quickly attacks the Sasquatch by the legs & knees, sending the giant monster tumbling down, crashing on top of some of the monsters, similar to King Kong's demise. With the danger passed for now, the team head back inside Layla's house for Sally's to use her Health Gun to heal D.Va's back & spine & for Layla to feed Mercy with the 1-Up Potion to Ressurect her, giving the team to increase their chances once Mercy wakes up regains her powers. Meanwhile, Applejack's Team met Roadhog at the Apple Farm, eating almost all of the apples & after the introductions, Roadhog mentions that he has seen many Pink Cat paints, including a Pink Cat Tower, which is ironic to be Jami's lair. Later, Sanford, Deimos & Winston ran into Archer & Tanya, who had their lovely time together & Sanford & Deimos proceeds to fight the two, with explosive results. As the hero team makes it out alive with a captured Archer & Tanya, along with the body of Reiko & Mei, they finally reunited with Tracer's Team, Applejack's Team & D.Va's, while using Revival keys to revive the team & begin their training & their assault against the Jami Tower. With the United Hero Army ready, they were met with a surprising trap with a simple opening of a door, causing mountains to explode, crushing large amounts of the team, but leaving Sanford inside, Deimos & Mei cyro freeze for safety along with a couple survivors. Sanford continues on alone, meeting a familiar rival, Reaper, who is super charged & ready for combat against Sanford. It was an intense battle & both Sanford & Reaper were both evenly matched even with Reaper now super charged, leaving behind destruction within the Jami Tower &a with both Reaper's Death Blossom & Sanford's new Bullet Storm clashing with one another, they crash through the floors & Sanford finishes Reaper by slamming him down to the floor of the Jami's secret underground lab room. Now finally handcuffs Reaper, Sanford rests for a moment, until he notices Jami, riding on top a Giant Mutated Genki. With Sanford wounded from the fight, Deimos quickly stops Jami & Genki from finishing the work & Deimos proceeds to fight Jami & the Giant Mutated Genki, which is very brutal & Deimos has to fight the monsters as well, even using the defeated monsters against the Genki Monster, after a couple cycles & a few rockets launched, sending the Genki down through the hole, leaving Jami to be caught & cuffed by Deimos. Sanford, Deimos & Mei we're about to leave with a captured Reaper & Jami, however they suddenly begin to realise that was exactly what Jami would have planned all along. With the entire area beginning to rumble, Jami escapes with Mei, while Reaper suddenly realised what Jami has done & is forced to join forces with Sanford & Deimos as they escape & Reaper explains to the two when the Genki Monster fell through the hole, it caused a chain reaction to ressurect Perses the Ancient One. Now the 3 know that Jami has completely lost it. Sukanku in a D.Va Mech quickly joins with the team & Sanford, Deimos & Reaper quickly found S.L.A.I. Mechs in Amy's Lab as the Four quickly engages a final battle against the Ancient One, knowing that it's the battle for not only Mobius, but for the Earth & the rest of the universe as well. Ending During the Final Battle, Sukanku super charges herself to finally gain her new goddess transformation, Rainbow Star Sukanku. Sanford launches Sukanku upwards above the Ancient One & Sukanku launches her powerful Star Drill, launching a powerful rainbow beam breaking the Boulder, blocking the Ancient One's weakspot on top of the head & has put the Ancient One back to very deep slumber underground for another countless of years. After the fight, they were soon meet by Jami who has Mei in her arm with her knife, that is covered in Genki's blood, around her neck, claiming that if she kills Mei with that knife, her blood will become Genki's & will be impossible to revive Mei, but much to the heroes relief, Piraka Chaos comes up behind Jami & humourously knocks Jami unconscious with his staff, knocking her to the boulder, while saving Mei right on time. Now with Mobius Central in ruins, Piraka Chaos needs the help of Patricia & Sukanku & all of the other gods to repair Mobius Central & revive the rest of the heroes & help the wounded survivors. With the crisis over, Sanford, Deimos &a Mei takes Jami & Reaper back to jail, with Reaper going back on his promise & returns to jail peacefully. Now Sanford, Deimos & Mei must wait for Mobius Central to be repaired & now they go through an intact teleporter & teleports to Mobius Moscow to relax. Meanwhile, back in jail, the Villainous Alliance were now crossed with Jami, who realised her mistake upon releasing The Ancient One, Reaper realised Jami's mistake & snaps her neck, killing her, without any emotion. Now the Villainous Alliance were disappointed about going too far on putting too much faith on Jami in the first place & Archer reminds the team that being a part of the Villainous Alliance is not about being psychotic murderers like any other villains, it's about real power comes from respect & all about earning respect, the right way, in the most honourable way in villain's history. While the rest of the members begin to agree & respect with the motto, but now Reaper begin to notice the paper in Jami's jacket, seeing the blueprints & the plans for new members of the Villainous Alliance & the team will have to start over... "Someday" - Reaper Characters Heroes *Sanford (Co Protagonist) *Deimos (Co Protagonist) *Mei *Tracer *Junkrat and Roadhog *D.Va *Winston *Zarya *Mercy *The Overwatch Crew *Patricia the Skunk *Sukanku Star (Co Protagonist In the End) *Reidak *Hakann *Vezok *Zaktan *Avak *Thok *Jack the Hedgehog *Layla the FoxSkunk *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot *Tina Armstrong *Sonic the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Applejack *Dr. EggPlankton *Nack the Weasel *Helga Von Kraut *Rainbow Dash *Piraka Chaos (Only Appeared at the End) More TBA when come acrossed. Villains The Main Antagonists are the Villainous Alliance, With Jami being the main source of the entire gameshow. * Jami (Main Center Antagonist) (Captured) * Professor Genki (Revived and Mutated) (Deceased) * Reaper (Despite his lack of trust on her) (Co Protagonist for Final Battle Only) (Captured) * Archer the Crocodile (Captured) * Tanya the Crocodile (Captured) * Voodoo the Hedgehog (Captured) Jami Monsters Along the many traps include the many monsters Jami had created to make surviving even more impossible. * Alien Beast * Angry Killing Tree * The Bride * Clowns * Deadites * Demons * Dismemberment Goblins * The Doctors * Dolls * Dragonbat * Giant * Giant Snake (Jami Favorites) * Hell Lord * The Huron * Jack O'Lantern * Merman * Mummy * Mutants * The Reanimated * Reptilius * Sasquatch/Wendigo/Yeti * The Scarecrow Folk * Snowman * Unicorn (Can sometime be mistaken for Equestians) * Vampires * Werewolf * Witches * Wraiths * Zombies * The Ancient One (Plan B and Final Boss) Boss Battles *Giant Serpent (Boss #1) (4 HP) *Voodoo the Hedgehog (Boss #2) (50 Rings) (5 Hits Minimum) *Soul Stealing Witch (Boss #3) (100 HP) (4 Hits) *Giant Sasquatch (Boss #4) (4 HP) *Archer and Tanya the Crocodile (Boss #5) (4 HP Each) *Reaper (Sub-Final Boss) (750 HP) (??? Hits) *Jami and Mutated Genki (Final Boss) (10 HP) *The Ancient One (True Final Boss) (5 HP, Last one with Weakpoint covered up.) Deaths * Countless of Protection Agency Swat (Murdered when Jami unleashed her monster.) * Some of Jami Monsters, including the Giant Serpent, the Soul Stealing Witch & the Giant Sasquatch. * Shiro the Tiger (Impaled by a Unicorn) +''' * Mei (Soul stolen by a Witch) '''+ * McCree, Pharah, Hanzo, Rienhardt, Lucio, Symmetra and Zenyatta (Crushed by a Trap Room) +''' * Mercy (Head blasted by Reaper by surprise) '''+ * Soldier:76 (Shot by Reaper after losing to him after his improvement.) +''' * Helga Von Kraut (Eaten by a giant serpent that Rainbow Dash having trouble fighting.) '''+ * Zarya (Killed by a Supercharged Dragonbat, due to Saints Flow by Archer's plan) +''' * Tanya (Shot by Sanford trying to attack Deimos. Ended very briefly) '''+ * Voodoo (Neck broken by Roadhog. Ended very briefly) +''' * Most of the Heroes (Ambushed by Monster, Crush be Debris or Killed by the Ancient One) '''+ * Professor Genki (Fall into the Sacrifice Hole of the Ancient One) * The Ancient One (Blasted by Star Drill Beam, Imprisoned for another decade.) * Jami (Neck snapped in prison by Reaper for her failure to the team.) + = Temporary Deaths, Later was revived by Sanford and Deimos or any other Hero. Trivia *This is possibly the first ever Saga based on a certain part of a event, In which case, Is souly based on the Saints Row the Third Activity under the same name. *The opening of this Saga shows how advance Jami mind is, Being able to turn Mobius Central into a giant Gameshow of Survivor. **Jami mentioned to Reaper that at some point of reviving Professor Genki and making an alliance with him. It unknown how it will turns out but Jami is determent either way. *The Monsters that Jami created are based off the Monsters from the 2012 Horror Film; Cabin in the Woods. Despite Samantha didn't watch it do to her easy fear of horror films. *As a small joke, Jami Training Montage for the Villains with Superpowers(Minus Reaper who while had powers, Been spying on Jami) included the song that now a meme: We are Number One from the Lazytown Series. *The Giant Sasquatch Boss Battle has shared the similar play styles of the 1981 classic Arcade Game, Donkey Kong, throughout the boss battle, until the demise of the Gaint Sasquatch is similar to King Kong's demise. *This Saga introduce to Sukanku Star newest godly form, The Rainbow Star Form Category:Saga Category:Main Story